Celui qui reste chaste et meurt d'amour meurt martyr
by Magical.Universe
Summary: J'ai tellement mal, partout, nulle part, que je ne sais comment étancher, expulser, apaiser cette douleur. Mon cœur est tombé sous une coupole maléfique, et peu à peu, il cessera tout simplement de battre. Et j'attends ce jour en chérissant la mort comme si j'espérais la vie.


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling. Quelques phrases sont, vous le constaterez par vous-même, la propriété indéniable de Damien Sez. Certaines autres appartiennent à Slipknot. Merci à eux, grands maîtres du monde (voilà, ça, c'est diiit !...).

Oh et le titre est une citation de Mahomet, que j'ai trouvé dans un livre d'art (quelque chose sur les femmes au Louvre, bref, un truc génial dont j'ai oublié le nom), et qui m'a de suite accroché - forcément, j'm'imaginais déjà écrire dessus.

Résumé : J'ai tellement mal, partout, nulle part, que je ne sais comment étancher, expulser, apaiser cette douleur. Mon cœur est tombé sous une coupole maléfique, et peu à peu, il cessera tout simplement de battre. Et j'attends ce jour en chérissant la mort comme si j'espérais la vie.

Note de l'auteur : Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de mignon, de mièvre, de beau ? Eh non, ça, c'est pas dans mes cordes. Je me suis laissée bercer par une petite playlist où Saez avait une place de choix, et voilà où j'ai atterri.

Dernièrement j'ai vu trop de fictions/OS où la vie était un kiwi, où du jour au lendemain Potter & Malfoy se découvraient une passion commune et se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si tout était si simple. Comme on contrôlait ses sentiments. Comme si on était capables d'oublier la haine, la douleur et la rancune. Alors j'ai décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi. En vous donnant ma version des choses.

Voilà le résultat.

* * *

J'aurais voulu mourir sous les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'aurait torturé durant de longues heures, j'aurais hurlé à m'en casser la voix, j'aurais fait honte à mon nom. Il m'aurait châtié pour mon incompétence et aurait déversé sa fureur sur mon corps lâche. Il m'aurait ouvert les portes de l'autre monde comme une punition que j'aurais accepté avec joie, et j'aurais expié sous sa folie vengeresse. Puis je n'aurais plus souffert.

J'aurais voulu mourir lors de la Bataille Finale. Ils m'auraient lancé un sort que, dans ma maladresse, j'aurais su ni pu éviter, et je serais tombé raide sans comprendre d'où venait ce froid glacial si paradoxal à cette douce lumière. J'aurais été réprimandé pour mes actes par l'un des miens, si fourbes que la cible importait peu, si inhumains que le maximum de victimes était l'essentiel, ou par l'un des siens, si mécontents que chaque être sombre était une entité à abattre, si désespérés que la mort – la donner ou la recevoir – ne leur faisait plus peur. Puis je n'aurais plus souffert.

J'aurais voulu mourir à Azkaban. Ils m'auraient incarcéré à la suite d'un procès bâclé où le but aurait été d'évincer de la surface de la Terre tous les sbires à la solde du Lord. Ils m'auraient jeté dans un trou à rat putride où des restes humains auraient été ma seule compagnie, où la peur, la mort, le désespoir m'auraient hanté comme mon ombre, là où je n'aurais pas eu le temps de tomber en décrépitude. Et, une fois au plus bas, un détraqueur se serait glissé doucement vers moi, m'aurait ouvert les bras et m'aurait donné mon premier et ultime baiser. Puis je n'aurais plus souffert.

J'aurais voulu mourir dans la Salle sur Demande. Le feudeymon m'aurait avalé sans effort, et j'aurais péri dans un brasier ardent qui m'aurait rendu fou, m'aurait admonesté, mais m'aurait purifié. Il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de moi et m'aurait recraché avec répugnance en une chose noirâtre et friable, sans âme ni cœur, insipide. Puis je n'aurais plus souffert.

Je n'aurais pas eu à subir le tourment le plus vil de notre espèce, la douleur la plus latente, le supplice le plus dévorant. J'aurais évité les coups du destin et pallié à ce mal incurable. Mais la mort n'est pas venue me chercher, elle m'a laissé traîner avec les résidus de son désintérêt et a continué à se moquer de moi.

J'ai survécu. A cause de lui. Et j'évolue dans un monde de souffrances. A cause de lui.

Chaque nuit je revisite le monde obscur de mes souvenirs et je les transforme en fin fatale. Je les module pour qu'ils deviennent fantasmes expiatoires. Mais chaque matin je me réveille plus vivant que la veille, le cœur cognant sourdement contre mes côtes, bien qu'il dépérisse inexorablement. Il hurle, hurle, et hurle en crachant des flots de sang, toute sa douleur, se jetant contre ma cage thoracique pour tenter par tous les moyens de s'enfuir, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il reste à l'intérieur de moi, et je suis trop faible pour essayer de me l'arracher. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme morte dans un corps sain. Pourvu d'un cœur à l'agonie.

J'aurais voulu mourir, mais il captait plus que moi l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui et son ami m'ont repoussé dans la Grande Salle pour m'empêcher de prendre un sort en pleine poitrine, il a intercédé en ma faveur pour que je ne sois pas envoyé en prison, il a fait demi-tour dans la Salle sur Demande pour me chercher et me sauver. Me sauver. Sans prendre conscience qu'il n'avait fait que signer ma perte.

C'est comme si j'avais reçu un sort ou été frappé d'une malédiction. Je souffre atrocement, mes tourments se révèlent éternels, mais en aucun cas l'issue n'est la mort. Cette dernière s'étiole à mon contact, vapeur brumeuse, évanescence insaisissable – figure narquoise. Pourtant je l'appelle, je la chéris, je la supplie, je m'agenouille devant son omniprésence et sa toute-puissance comme un dévot à la recherche de l'absolution, mais elle ne me juge pas digne d'intérêt.

Alors je me lève et je quitte mes draps poisseux de sueur dans lesquels j'ai tourné de longues heures avant de me laisser engloutir par le sommeil aux méfaits irréversibles, et je commence une nouvelle journée pleine de faux semblants.

Voilà ce à quoi je suis réduit. Toute ma vie je me suis caché derrière un masque impassible, pour jouer aux grands, pour atteindre ce statut d'adulte vers lequel je tendais tant car il me faisait l'effet d'un accomplissement extrême, car il me semblait être l'achèvement de toute une quête, car personne ne m'avait expliqué ses enjeux. Toute ma vie je me suis trompé. Et aujourd'hui seulement j'apprends le rôle salvateur d'un masque qu'on appose en toute circonstance. La guerre ne me l'a pas inculqué car pendant cette période de décadence, j'avais trop peur pour penser aux apparences. J'étais tétanisé, colocataire forcé d'un mage noir misanthrope, petit garçon piégé dans un monde de cristal pourpre, impotent.

Aujourd'hui, je cache mes pensées, mes sentiments, mes rêves, mes envies, mes besoins, mes volontés – ma vie. Je me lève, j'avance sur cette route pavée que nous empruntons tous volontairement ou non, et je me couche. Je survis mécaniquement pour ne pas montrer que mon cœur saigne, qu'il se désagrège et que bientôt il ne sera plus qu'un amas sans aucune pulsation – parce que je ne suis pas censé en posséder un.

Je suis le froid, l'insensible, le lointain Draco Malfoy. Je suis une image incassable qu'on traîne désormais dans la boue. Ou en tout cas est-ce ce que les gens préfèrent voir de moi. Car jamais personne n'a regardé dans mes yeux pour apercevoir ce vide effroyable qui m'emplit et me ballotte. Jamais personne ne m'a approché d'aussi près. Jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à moi. Et je n'ai jamais laissé personne percé mes défenses.

Toute ma vie, on m'a élevé dans le principe du non-amour. Je revois encore mon père m'expliquer que ça ne sert à rien d'aimer. C'est inutile et n'apporte ni gloire, ni argent, ni puissance. Au contraire, c'est un boulet qu'on doit se traîner pour le restant de notre vie. Ça nous ralentit et empêche tout acte. Et surtout, ça fait mal. Ça blesse, ça lacère, ça déchire, ça torture, ça lamine, ça détruit, ça tue.

Mon père ne me l'a jamais dit en ces termes trop crus, trop révélateurs, trop mièvres pour un homme de son importance, mais aujourd'hui j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour déchiffrer son regard vague troublé par une lueur que je nomme désormais comme étant de la crainte. Mon père avait peur de l'amour. Et là est notre plus grossière erreur : au lieu de l'accueillir, les Malfoy sont terrifiés par l'amour. Je l'ai donc naturellement châtié avec panache, certain de son pouvoir nocif et destructeur, vil et pervers, inhumain – ou bien trop humain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me prouve le contraire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il immunise les siens contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il échappe à la mort par amour.

Ce jour-là, j'ai reconsidéré mon point de vue. Puis, je ne sais comment, je ne sais quand, je sais encore moins pourquoi, j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux. Et tel était le mort : j'étais véritablement tombé. Je m'étais fracassé sur l'autel de mes idéaux, j'étais foudroyé par nos mensonges, j'ai dégringolé ce piédestal glacial.

Je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas aimer. Je ne voulais pas aimer.

Mais je n'ai pas pu lutter contre la force des sentiments qui m'étreignaient. J'ai essayé, pourtant. J'ai passé des mois à combattre cette félonie. La lutte m'épuisait et j'en ressortais toujours un peu plus vaincu. Exténué, je me réfugiais dans le sommeil, mais le monde des rêves est plus vil que celui des vivants, il nous montre nos envies les plus profondes, les plus cachées, les plus réprouvées. Alors j'ai lâché prise. J'ai baissé les bras. J'ai abandonné.

Je me suis détesté.

J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'on m'avait fait ingurgiter contre mon gré un filtre d'amour – beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient ma mort, et ils savent tous qu'il existe bien pire que cette dernière –, l'une de ces immondices qui vous transforment un homme jusqu'à le briser. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : le chant des sirènes m'avait envoûté. Moi qui ne connaissais pas jusqu'à ce mot même, je me trouvais piégé, perdu, défait.

Une fois l'horreur de cette découverte passée, je suis tombé dans le plus grand des abimes à la pensée de mon amour lui-même. J'ai hurlé, j'ai frappé, j'ai même pleuré, mais il était trop tard. Il avait pris mon cœur. Un cœur froid et visqueux, à la limite de la putréfaction et rempli d'insanités. Un cœur maladif qui ne battait plus que pour _lui_.

J'en vomis encore quand j'y pense trop. Et Merlin seul sait que mes pensées tournent toutes, sans exception, autour de lui. La honte et l'abomination n'étaient pas assez fortes. Il a fallu que je sombre sous la mainmise de la personne la moins à même de me délivrer, la plus à même de me lyncher.

Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter.

J'ai nié jusqu'à mon propre être. J'ai craché sur mon propre corps. J'ai lacéré mon propre cœur. Mais rien n'y a fait. Je suis resté indubitablement, inexorablement, mortellement amoureux de lui.

Sans doute sera-t-il ma mort. A force de trop rechercher sa chaleur, son regard, sa présence, je finirais à bout de souffle, exténué dans la solitude de mon manoir. Parce que, dans ma dévorante obsession, dans ma profonde folie, une parcelle de raison a subsisté. Mon amour ne sera jamais réciproque.

Je ne mérite pas le bonheur, je ne suis pas digne de son attention – encore moins de son affection. Et je le comprends. On ne tombe pas amoureux de son ennemi d'adolescence. Ça aurait pu être un rêve de collégiale, mais il est lui et je suis moi, et il n'y aura que des étincelles de haine entre ce nous.

Si encore j'avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour partager ma vie, j'aurais pu m'accommoder de cet inconfort. J'aurais pu entrevoir de nouvelles perspectives à cette vie qui m'avait molesté. J'aurais pu essayer – et peut-être aurais-je même aimé ce goût de félicité. Mais je suis amoureux de mon ennemi d'école. Celui que j'ai haï avec une verve indescriptible. Celui que je jalousais avec rage. Celui qui représentait toutes les interdictions inculquées. Celui qui m'avait rejeté.

Je suis parvenu à vivre avec le fait que les femmes ne me procureraient jamais aucun plaisir. Elles sont toutes fades, autant physiquement que mentalement, il suffit de voir Parkinson pour s'en rendre compte. Leur conversation est morne, leur esprit futile, leurs intérêts superficiels. Elles m'importunent plus qu'autre chose. Les côtoyer me donne des maux de tête effroyables. Alors j'ai cessé de les voir. Je conserve les apparences en société, je folâtre avec elles sans qu'elles remarquent que mes lèvres pincées sont la mimique d'un dégoût profond. Parce qu'il faut paraître, même si je ne connais rien de leur goût, voire de leur douceur légendaire.

Puis de fil en aiguille, j'ai cessé de converser avec les hommes. Ceux de mon entourage tâchaient son nom avec les pires outrages. Et, bien que je rêvais de les imiter, j'en étais incapable. Je ne supportais pas de le voir traîné dans la boue. Je l'aimais trop. J'étais trop con, trop faible, trop lâche.

J'avais trop honte aussi. Et peur qu'un regard alléché soit capté et interprété pour ce qu'il était : du désir. Même si je ne désire que lui. Je rêve de son corps rachitique, de ses cheveux ragoûtants et de ses yeux – ses yeux qui me font frissonner encore rien qu'en pensée.

Je suis devenu misanthrope.

J'ai peur de devenir Voldemort.

Je n'ai jamais envisagé de me déclarer. A quoi bon ? Même anonymement, lui faire part de mon tourment serait vain. Je garde cela pour mes rêves les plus fous – et les plus purs.

Harry Potter ne peut pas aimer Draco Malfoy.

Lui avouer cette ignominie serait lui donner les armes extrêmes pour me tuer. Mais le Sauveur n'agirait pas aussi vilement. Non, il ne meurtrirait pas sciemment. Lui, il serait pris de _pitié_. Et ce serait encore plus blessant et rabaissant.

Alors je me tais. Et je reste seul avec mes sanglots. Car l'amour, c'est la mort. Et l'aimer, c'est mourir.

Alors peut-être arriverais-je à atteindre mon but. Peut-être finirais-je par lâcher prise et tout quitter. Rien ne me rattache à ce monde. Personne ne m'attend. Personne ne me désire. Personne ne veut de moi.

Mais je suis lâche. Et je vivrais pour l'éternité avec cette douleur ineffable qui me ploie le cœur. Car je ne pourrais jamais faire le deuil de cet amour tu dans son écrin argenté. Je me contente dès lors de le crier à la nuit, car elle seule m'écoute. Sans pour autant parvenir à m'apaiser.

Ce désespoir ambiant a fait de moi un autre homme. J'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires sur la puissance de l'amour. Potter en est d'ailleurs un exemple vivant. Mais jamais rien ni personne ne parle de la peine engendrée, une peine indicible, indescriptible – et incurable.

Mon imagination fait des embardées et m'emmène vers dans contrées où un nous naîtrait sous l'aval du soleil. Mais un petit quelque chose me ramène toujours sur terre et je me retrouve anéanti. Je redeviens ce petit garçon perdu qui se retranche sous des apparences fallacieuses pour obéir au code et ne surtout pas montrer son humanité – et tous les défauts inhérents.

J'ai toujours voulu être un aigle flamboyant, un rapace sans cœur au pouvoir incommensurable. Mais je ne suis qu'un oisillon incapable de prendre son envol, trop faible pour s'échapper dans la pureté du ciel. Une fiente solitaire écrasée par des kilos de rêves impossibles.

La guerre a ruiné ma famille, nous jetant dans la disgrâce la plus totale, faisant de nous des parias. Le nom de Malfoy, autrefois si craint et respecté, est devenu une blague à lui seul. J'ai tout perdu. Le manoir est vide, tous ses biens ayant été réquisitionnés par le Ministère en tant que tribu. Mon père purge sa peine à Azkaban après avoir été jugé pour plusieurs ignominies. Ma mère se traîne entre des murs dénaturés, ceux du manoir, et ceux de la prison. Et moi, je mens. Je souffre. Je pleure. En silence.

J'ai fui l'amour comme si c'était une maladie. Je l'ai esquivé pendant des années, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas m'attacher, à faire valoir l'indifférence à l'attirance. Tout ça pour finir comme une âme errante sous des hauteurs où hurle le vent avec frayeur. Et à force de le fuir, c'est l'amour qui me tue pour m'immobiliser, m'écarteler et me crucifier. L'amour me taillade la peau, faisant couler des larmes de sang de mes orbes anthracite sur mes joues diaphanes, au creux de mes lèvres décharnées.

J'ai tellement mal, partout, nulle part, que je ne sais comment étancher, expulser, apaiser cette douleur. Mon cœur est tombé sous une coupole maléfique, et peu à peu, il cessera tout simplement de battre. Et j'attends ce jour en chérissant la mort comme si j'espérais la vie.

J'ai peur de dormir désormais. J'ai peur de tomber dans ces chimères si douces et de constater au réveil qu'il n'est pas à mes côtés, et que ce que je distingue n'est qu'une ombre qui se flétrit. Les ténèbres me sont tombées dessus. Et j'ai beau chercher, seule la lune reste à mes côtés.

Parfois, des accès de nostalgie teintés de repentirs me poussent à revivre ces instants millésimés où nous nous affrontions, où nous nous méprisions, où nous nous _voyions_. Et dans ces entrelacs de pensées, j'en viens à regretter de l'avoir délaissé au cœur de notre sixième année. Obnubilé par ma mission, j'en avais oublié jusqu'à notre aversion. Et si j'avais su qu'un jour je tomberais aussi bas, j'aurais fait preuve de plus d'attention – ou de mépris – à son égard.

Mais dorénavant, j'ai l'impression que tous les romantiques et les tristes du monde ont choisi mon cœur pour pleurer. Je ne suis plus qu'une chose informe qui rampe parmi la grandeur retrouvée d'une communauté qui a vécu bien trop d'horreurs mais ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à répandre le malheur.

Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Peut-être espérais-je qu'une fois séparés, nos diplômes en poche, la paix environnante, nous nous retrouverions, et nous continuerions nos chamailleries. Je n'ai jamais vraiment envisagé être éloigné à tout jamais de lui. Malfoy sans Potter semble tellement vide que je ne peux m'y résoudre. Et même des années après, j'ai encore du mal.

Même si je m'y refuse de toutes mes forces, je ne peux m'empêcher lors d'accès de faiblesse répréhensible de me mettre à espérer, avec une force emplie de douleur à un lui, un moi, un nous. Un quelque chose qui me maintiendrait en vie et ressusciterait mon cœur molesté. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un rêveur de plus, un énième anonyme dans la foule innombrable des prétendants de Potter, mais c'est ce qui continue à faire battre mon cœur – triste et minuscule cœur dont je n'avais encore jamais eu aussi puissamment conscience –, c'est cet espoir qui me transporte et en même temps m'empêcher de mourir. C'est cet espoir que je maudis.

Je nous vois tous les deux, amoureux, heureux. Je mourrais pour notre immortalité, et il serait toujours sacré pour moi. Je traverserais des océans pour lui, et nous serions toujours main dans la main. On se serait mutuellement sauvés des horreurs de la guerre et de son traumatisme. On se serait regroupés dans la cachette de notre amour pour puiser dans nos forces communes et apparaître plus flamboyants que jamais. Mon amour coulerait pour lui sans discontinuité.

Mais il n'y a plus que des torrents qui coulent aujourd'hui dans mes yeux.

Je nous vois dans une fiction à l'eau de rose où notre haine n'aurait jamais existé, où la guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu, où il n'aurait pas été l'Elu et moi un Mangemort. Je nous imagine dans un monde parallèle où je pourrais crier mon amour sans honte ni dégoût, où mes préceptes ne m'auraient pas transformés en lâche aux besoins de reconnaissance, où son amour aurait été dirigé vers ma personne pour me protéger des coups durs de la vie.

Mais ce ne sont que divagations d'un esprit malade – le mien.

Et en reprenant conscience, je souhaite plus que tout être mort.

Aujourd'hui, en m'observant dans le miroir, j'ai vu mon vrai visage, celui que l'éternité m'a imposé. Ma peau pâle, mon regard terne, mes cheveux blancs. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir pris quatre-vingt ans. Pourtant, je n'en ai que vingt.

J'ai vingt ans, et mon corps ploie déjà sous le poids des remords, de la honte, de la peur, de la lâcheté, de la haine, du dégoût – et de l'amour. Cette chose que je n'ai connu que du mauvais côté. Cette bizarrerie que je n'ai jamais reçue.

Je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, les convenances se suffisaient de la « glue Parkinson » - horrible mégère que j'ai toujours eu en horreur. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis – de véritables amis, à l'instar de ceux de Potter, ceux de la trempe fidèle et dévoué, aimant et sincère, ceux que j'enviais silencieusement. Je n'ai pas vécu, pas comme un homme accompli et heureux l'aurait fait. Je me suis contentée de suivre servilement, d'obéir aveuglément, et de ramasser les pots cassés. Comme maintenant.

Son sourire éclatant de bonheur me nargue. Ses yeux pétillants de rêve me dégoutent. Son bras autour de la taille de cette greluche me lapide. La une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ m'attire et me répugne avec une force égale qui me rend fou. Le gros titre me crève les yeux, me broie l'âme et déchiquette les lambeaux dévastés de mon cœur.

Il vient de se fiancer. Il va se marier. Avec une femme. Avec une Weasley. Il va s'éloigner. Définitivement. Et je vais dépérir. Irrémédiablement.

Je crois que finalement il aura le droit à sa fin heureuse, avec la femme de sa vie, dans une jolie maison remplie de marmots qui l'égailleront et rayeront de sa vie chaque pan de souffrance. Il a su tourner la roue du bon côté.

Bâtard.

Si je ne peux vivre pleinement, si je n'arrive plus à sourire, si mon cœur est aussi noir que l'obscurité elle-même, alors personne n'y a le droit. Personne ne peut étaler sa joie lorsque je ne vois que tristesse, malheur et désespoir.

Le monde devrait être à l'instar de mon âme. Il faut bannir chaque lever du soleil, chaque éclosion de fleur, chaque chant d'oiseau. Il faut tuer toutes ces colombes peintes à la bombe. Il faut détruire toute vie pour que seule la désolation persévère. Il faut dénaturer toute beauté. Car la vie est moche.

Ma vie est moche.

J'aimerais oublier. J'aimerais me coucher pour trouver le calme et l'amnésie d'une nouvelle chance. J'aimerais ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mais je ne le peux. Ou plutôt je n'en ai pas le courage.

Je pourrais me lancer un sortilège d'oubliettes, mais je sais qu'il y a un risque pour qu'un jour ou l'autre tout resurgisse. Et je ne veux pas être dépendant d'aucune potion. Je suis déjà accro à lui, et c'est beaucoup trop.

Il doit pour sa part chérir sa rousse avec cette passion inextinguible qui caractérise les Gryffondors. Il doit remercier Merlin d'avoir la chance d'être encore en vie et de profiter de chaque instant. Aux côtés de cette greluche, entouré de ces imbéciles – loin, très loin de moi. Et je n'y peux rien.

J'ai encore cette parcelle d'égo qui m'interdit de débarquer chez lui pour quémander le moindre mépris – la seule forme d'attention qu'il daignerait m'accorder –, de me présenter à son travail, même sous la forme d'un criminel. Il ne me reste plus rien – rien à part la solitude.

Je m'en contente, car si je suis seul, je ne peux haïr, et je fais tout pour ne pas, ne plus aimer. Parce que l'amour ne sert qu'à camoufler cette rage invisible qui m'étreint d'une poigne de fer. Lui a eu de la chance, tandis que moi j'erre dans les limbes du désespoir. Mon amour est maudit, je le bannis. Alors je ne veux pas connaître sa réaction. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il penserait de moi.

Et je ne veux surtout pas vivre avec cette lueur d'espoir infinitésimale qui me susurrerait que, peut-être, il tient encore à moi. Peut-être, il pense encore à moi. Peut-être, je compte encore un minimum pour lui.

Trop d'hypothèses. Je préfère le désespoir à l'incertitude. Car ce ne serait que foutaises. Il m'a oublié, il m'a rejeté – il a avancé.

Il a été intelligent, lui. Moi, j'en suis incapable. Les années passent et coulent sur mes épaules une chape de douleur toujours plus pesante, toujours plus suffocante, toujours plus meurtrière. Je passe dès lors mes journées à attendre. Parce qu'il ne me reste plus que cela.

J'attends, le couteau au bord des veines, dans l'espoir de lui dire « je t'aime », que la mort m'emmène.

* * *

« Je préfère le désespoir à l'incertitude » est une magnifique citation de Sartre.


End file.
